Over My Head
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: A songfic set to some of the Saiyuki Reload 7 manga. So big spoilers.The song is by The Fray. Warning. This may not be that good. I warned you now.


Document Opened: 06/03/2007, 08:38pm.

Authors Note:

The song is by "The Fray".

Did not really care for the song at first but after hearing "How to save a life" I listened to it more and wouldn't you know it.

Another favorite band and more songs to love. 3.

That was pointless.

Anyway the song is "Over My Head (Cable Car)".

By "The Fray".

"Talking" _'Thoughts'_ Actions and normal stuff. _Song Lyrics._

/// Separators/scene change.

**Warning: _Spoilers for the Saiyuki: Reload 7 Manga._**

And possible out of character-ness in a couple of places.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or the song 'Over My Head.'. Saiyuki is Kazuya Minekura's and the song belongs to 'The Fray'..I think. ;p.

No pairings or shounen-ai. Well hope you enjoy.:3.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\////////

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\

_I never knew_

_I never knew that everything was falling through._

_I think..._

Goku slowly opened his eyes.

_I heard th' sound of somethin' breaking._

_That Everyone I knew was waiting on a queue,_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth._

"Did something happen to Sanzo?!"

He hadn't seen him and Gojyo and Hakkai were both acting weird.

Gojyo dropped his cigarette onto the ground and rubbed it out with his boot. "Nothing happened to Sanzo. Okay? Nothing."

He turned to look Goku in the eye. "Which is exactly what he did for you when you needed him."

_But that's how it's got to be,_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy._

"S-Sorry. This is all my fault." He looked down at the ground.

Hakkai and Gojyo looked at him.

"It's 'cause I got attacked. I'm so freakin' weak."

_Is that why Sanzo..._

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see,_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my, over my head._

Hakkai had gotten up from the ground and was on his knees and looked at Goku with a serious expression.

"I'd rather not listen to your complaints right now."

Goku had a slightly confused expression at the moment.

"I haven't even considered blaming anyone for this. I told you before didn't I?. All we can do is learn to help ourselves."

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_He's on your mind, He's on your mind._

Goku fell to his knees.

_'Th' sound of somethin' breaking. But it can't...It's not like that. Since when were we so breakable?'_

_Let's rearrange, _

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage._

_Just say that we agree and then never change._

Gojyo had gone back outside shortly after their 'conversation' earlier and had lit up a cigarette. He couldn't get mad at the monkey for either not believing or not wanting to believe what Sanzo had done. No, He was angry with monk for what he had done.

The kid needed him and he ran off to chase the shadow that had started this in the first place. He dropped the butt on the ground and stomped it out.

_///\\\_

_Soften a bit until we all just get along,_

_But that's disregard,_

_Find another friend and you discard._

"Mister Sanzo, You're walkin' awful fast! I know you wanted us to follow you, but we can't keep up at this rate."

He had to know who or what had done that to Goku and settle the score, He wouldn't slow down unless it was necessary.

"Then don't come."

Hazel took a second to catch his breath from trying to keep up with Sanzo. "...You really are heartless, ya know that? All right. We'll follow ya, whether ya want us to or not."

They continued onward through the forest.

"Since I'm frankly wonderin' why you'd go through all the pains of joinin' us."

Sanzo didn't answer so he kept on.

"I don't know what your fancy is, sir. But you're right to leave those demons behind. I didn't think he was such a bad boy myself...But that Seitan Taisei's a monster. Just like the rumors say."

Sanzo stopped for a moment.

"...Who told you?"

Hazel looked puzzled."...'Scuse me?"

He still kept his back to Hazel and Gat. "About the Seitan Taisei. Who?"

///\\\

_As you lose the argument in a cable car,_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between._

_Everybody knows I'm in over my head over my head, over my head. He's on your mind._

Hakkai was driving and Gojyo was in the backseat with Goku who had a blanket wrapped around him and looked close to blank.

Gojyo looked over toward Hakkai."Hey. If it gets too hard for you, let me know and I'll drive."

"This is nothing." Hakkai continued to focus on the road.

Gojyo glanced down at Goku who had barely said much since they had gotten in jeep and started off one person short.

He could probably guess what was on the monkey's mind.

_He's on your mind. _

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head._

_With eight seconds left in overtime, He's on your mind, he's on your mind._

"What's up monkey? too hungry to whine?"

He didn't even bother looking up. "No...Ow!"

Gojyo had lightly punched the side of Goku's head. He had to do something to snap the monkey out of it.

Gojyo looked at the passing scenery."Anyway. We'd better get some food and clothes before we do anything else."

Goku rubbed the part of his head where Gojyo had it, He had a slight smile. He understood. '_...I'm so stupid. I'm making them worry. I've gotta shape up.' _

"Gojyo...I'm kinda starvin' now." "Good."

////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\

_And suddenly I become a part of your past_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last. _

_I'm losing you and it's effortless. _

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground. In the throw around._

A couple of more clicks of his gun and a couple of more dead, It was almost hard to believe that a little over a week ago he was doing the same thing with them. And whacking them on the head with the harisen for being noisy idiots.

Still he had to do this and continue, to settle the score. A murderous intent that still had not left him. When he watched Goku's bloody body fall to the ground and watch as he almost died. He couldn't do anything but watch then, But this way he was doing something. But what about afterward?

_///\\\_

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down,_

_I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves._

_And everyone knows , and everyone knows I'm in over my head,_

_over my head._

He had thought about the question before. If he saw Sanzo anytime soon he would probably kick his ass for what he had done. Hakkai said he probably had a good reason for leaving and would be a little understanding. He knew the monkey would probably start talking to no end wanting to know if he was alright.

He wasn't going to linger on those thoughts though. He things to do now. He rubbed out the butt of his cigarette and headed back inside.

_///\\\_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_He's on your mind, he's on your mind._

Goku looked up at the nighttime sky, a very starry night with a full moon. Similar to how it looked on that night. It seemed longer than almost a week and a half ago.

He took a bite from his meatbun and wondered if Sanzo was looking at it as well and if he was doing okay. He probably was but he couldn't help but wonder.

_///\\\_

_Everyone knows he's on your mind, _

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head. I'm in over my head._

_I'm in over..._

Sanzo took a small sip from the steaming tea. He took a glance out of the window. Idly wondering how the other three were doing, and if Goku was still alive, he had a feeling he was.

When he completed his self appointed mission, If he lived he would return and almost wondered if things would go back to what was normal for them.

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime he's on your mind, he's on your mind._

_///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////\\\\\\\\\\///////_

Authors Note:

Parts of this may suck or seem misplaced. I may go in and perform an edit in the future.

Well I gotta go. Later!-.

06/04/2007, 12:44am.


End file.
